heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydra (Disney)
The Hydra is a giant dragon-like monster that appeared as a minor antagonist in Disney's 35th full-length animated feature film, Hercules. It is based off the original Hydra, a monster that fought the original Hercules in the mythical Greek legend. Its vocal effects were provided by Frank Welker, who also voiced other characters such as Scooby-Doo in the Scooby Doo franchise, Jabberjaw in the Jabberjaw TV ''franchise, Doctor Claw in the ''Inspector Gadgets TV franchise, the Cave of Wonders in Disney's Aladdin, The Trolls in Willow ''and the Spiders in ''Eight Legged Freaks. Biography Hercules The Hydra was once a minion of Hades who was commanded to kill Hercules and it's the first obstacle after Hercules lifts the boulder to free the boys but they turn out to be Pain & Panic. In the epic battle, when it swallows Hercules, Hercules cuts off the Hydra's head by slicing at its throat from within. However The Hydra was not dead yet, and three more heads grew in its place. Hercules continued to cut off the heads in a vain attempt to kill the Hydra. Apparently, it was a jungle of heads, and Hercules seemed to be unable to kill it. Eventually, Hercules came up with a plan, and tricked the Hydra. He let it grab him with its claw and pin him to the side of a cliff, intent on delivering a killing blow. At just the right moment, Hercules used his immense strength to deal a powerful punch to the cliff. This fractured apart the cliff enough to cause an avalanche of rocks to pour down as a massive rockslide. This rockslide crushed the Hydra, killing it permanently. Hercules: The Animated Series The Hydra makes five minor appearances in Hercules: The Animated Serie''s. In "Hercules and The Long Nightmare", Phantasos, Morpheus's brother, used the nightmare mat to make a bad dream and frame his brother. Hercules had a dream when he walks to The Mount Olympus to see Zeus and Hera, and the Hydra appears. It grabs Hercules's cape and swallows him and its three heads turn into faces of Phantasos. The Hydra appears Hercules bravely tricks the monster then grabs the Hydra's head, tangles them, then he grabs the tail, spins it around, and throws the monster into a hole before Phantasos turns into Typhon, the father of all monsters. In "Hercules and the Arabian Night", Hades thinks of where to place his monsters, including the Hydra and Nessus the centaur, in his chessboard during his first meeting with Jafar. In "Hercules and the Parent Weekend", The Hydra appears as a baby during Echidna's song and it is one of Echinda's children. In "Hercules and The First Day of School" the head of The Hydra is seen in the museum with Hercules holding its the head on his hand when Bob the narrator was the audience about this thousands Headed Hydra. In "Hercules and The Gorgon", The Hydra as a baby was seen along with other monsters like Medusa, Cyclops, a harpy and The Minotaur at The Underworld where they were invited meeting to Pain and Panic to the orientation. ''House of Mouse In "Salute to Sports", the Hydra briefly appears in Philoctetes's Hero-Training Program advertisement with Donald Duck before the end. Kingdom Hearts The Hydra also makes its appearance as a boss in the video game Kingdom Hearts II. Hades sends The Hydra to kill Hercules however it is playing dead and succeeds by destroying The Olympus Colosseum and was killed by Sora. Trivia * The Hydra is based on the Lernaean Hydra, a serpent-like water monster of Greek mythology. It originally had nine heads, one of which was believed to be immortal, that would replace each other in the same manner as the Hydra in Hercules, and was killed by Heracules as the second part of his twelve Labors after the Nemean Lion. ** As stated in the myth, Hercules slew the Hydra by slicing off its heads, then using a torch to cauterize the stumps left. The immortal head was sliced off like the others, and was buried under a rock. * The Hydra is rendered in CGI, unlike the rest of the movie which is in hand-drawn animation. This was done as it would have been incredibly difficult to draw each head individually. * In Once Upon a Time, the Hydra does not appear. However, when Hercules tells his twelve labors to a teenage Snow White, one of his medals represents the creature. * The Hydra is similar to Sammael from the 2004 live action film, Hellboy, as they have the ability to regenerate, though they can still be killed with the proper methods. * According to the Disney Read-Along story of Hercules, the Hydra grew a total of 30 heads. ** However, the math shows if Hercules removed one head and three more were added up to 14 times, the result would be 29. * According to Greek mythology, the Hydra is the offsprings and daughter of Echinda and Typhon. * In Hercules: The Animated Series, instead of an adult The Hydra was a baby and one of Echinda's children just like its brother, Cerberus. Category:Characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Mythology Category:Villains Category:Silent characters Category:Predators Category:Twins and triplets Category:Deceased characters Category:Reptiles Category:Disney characters